


Rosehips

by SireneNomdePlume



Series: The Beast Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beast Severus Snape, Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Creature Severus Snape, Gay sexytimes, M/M, Possessive Severus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fairytale, rough-ish sex, smut of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneNomdePlume/pseuds/SireneNomdePlume
Summary: An encounter with a wounded beast raises questions about Harry's abilities with the jewel. Severus and Harry visit the wise man to find out more, but something dangerous lurks in that part of the forest...





	Rosehips

**Author's Note:**

> Much love goes out to my bestie AkashaKushrenada, who pointed some important things out to me, so this installment wouldn't even have been possible without her! I love you girl, you're the best, and thanks for sticking with this story even though you don't even ship Snarry!!!

Harry trailed his hand over Severus' bare chest. The scars on the front of his shoulders were pink and shiny in the afternoon sunlight. "How long do beasts live?"

Severus looked down at Harry and ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair. "Forever," he murmured. "Unless someone kills me. Which is a difficult feat, as you know."

"Oh," Harry said. "How old are you, really? You've never told me." Harry glanced up and saw Severus' eyes narrow.

"I've been around for quite a long time," Severus said, and Harry let it be.

"Hmm," Harry said. "Will you miss me when I'm gone?" He inched his fingers toward Severus' nipple, and Severus dropped the hand that was mussing his hair and clenched Harry's fingers.

"Don't talk like that," Severus said.

"Someday I'll look older than you," Harry said. "You told me beasts don't age after a certain point."

Severus let go of Harry's hand and brushed it away. "I _told_ you to stop talking like that." He lifted himself out of bed and stalked to the living room. Harry sighed through his nose and tugged the covers over his naked body. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to get up yet, anyway.

A broken wail came from outside, and Harry leaped out of bed. He glanced out the window; he couldn't see anything. "Severus?" 

Severus didn't answer. He heard the front door shut, and Harry tugged on his robes and made his way to the door. He walked outside and drew in a sharp breath. Severus was bent over a huddled figure near the garden, and as Harry stepped over to them, Severus' eyes darted towards Harry. A blond boy who looked to be about Harry's age lay curled up on the ground, the side of his arm bleeding profusely.

"Harry, can you fetch the rosehip potion from the second shelf on the right, next to the fireplace?" 

Harry nodded and strode in the house. He grabbed the red bottle and walked back outside. "Here," he said, and handed the bottle to Severus, who pulled the stopper out and poured a generous amount on the boy's arm. The gash on his arm slowly faded, and his skin knitted back together. The boy sat up with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, and the boy shot him a nasty look.

"I'm Draco," he said, a little forcefully. "Who are _you?"_

"This is Harry," Severus said, flicking his hand to Harry. "Now, tell me, why would a beast come all the way out here?"

Harry's eyes widened. The boy glanced at his hands that were now curled up in his lap. "I ran away from home, and a hunter shot me with an arrow." Draco stared at Severus. "I smelled _you,_ and I came here."

Harry looked at Draco closely, studying his sharp features. He inhaled a harsh breath. The boy was a spitting image of the beast from the rose kingdom he and Severus had visited, only younger, and with shorter hair.

"Well, I hope you're not expecting to stay here," Severus said. Draco's face fell.

"Just for a bit?" he begged, his hands unclenching in his lap. "I don't want to go back yet. Father is making me...I can't..."

"Just let him stay for a little while, Severus," Harry said, and Severus turned to glare up at Harry. Severus stood up and brushed the dirt off of his robes.

"Fine," Severus snapped. "But don't expect to stay for very long," he said, directing his gaze to Draco. His hands twitched over the bottle as Harry walked over to the boy.

"Do you need help up?"

"No, I'll manage, thanks," Draco muttered, and pulled himself up, tugging the sleeve of his robe over his arm. Harry nodded and turned to follow Severus back into the house.

"You can rest," Harry said, as Severus tucked the potion bottle in his robes and headed to the bedroom. Harry sat down on the couch, and Draco sat next to him with a shaky sigh. "You ran away from home? Was it that bad?"

Draco paused. "Not really," he said. "But Father arranged a marriage for me. I don't even like her that much, and he...he wouldn't hear me out. He doesn't care. He just wants me to marry her because her family's rich and she's a beast like me."

"Isn't that good, that she's a beast?"

Draco turned to look at Harry. "Well, yes, I suppose _that_ doesn't matter much," Draco said. "But I can't stand Pansy, and I'd rather not be with...well, I wouldn't want to be with her anyway."

Harry scooted further back on the couch. Draco gazed at Harry, and Harry averted his eyes. "Are you two lovers?" he asked, and Harry blushed. 

"Well, I...yes," Harry said. He glanced at Draco, whose pale eyebrows lifted.

"But...but you're a _human!"_ Draco exclaimed. Harry frowned.

"Things like that don't matter," Harry said. "And we work around it, not that it's any of _your_ business."

Draco huffed. "Sure, fine," he said. Severus emerged from the bedroom and glanced at both of them.

"Harry, mind if I have a word?"

Harry nodded and stood up, following Severus in the bedroom. "What?"

"What should we do with him? It's not as if he can stay here more than a day," Severus said, and Harry sighed.

"Well, I'm not really certain," Harry said. "Since he's healed, maybe we should just let him calm down before we send him on his way. Besides," Harry said, glancing up as Severus, "he's not so bad."

Severus' eyes narrowed, and he said, "I was going to take a bath. But with a beast here..."

"I'll be fine," Harry said. "If anything happens I'll scream for you and you can hop out and rip his head off. Alright?" Harry rubbed Severus' arm. Severus closed his eyes with a long sigh.

"Fine," Severus said. Harry dropped his hand and Severus made his way out of the bedroom and to the bath. Harry went back to the living room, where Draco was studying the numerous potion bottles on the shelves on either side of the fireplace.

"Wow," Draco said, glancing around the cottage and the many books propped up on shelves along the walls.

"Surely it's not that impressive," Harry said, sitting down next to him. "You can use magic, too."

"Not very well," Draco admitted. "Father won't let me do certain things. I never really learned that much, especially not potions. You have no idea how grateful I am that I found you two. Even if I had healed, the scar would be awful after it healed completely."

"The scar? You're worried about the scar?" Harry let out a soft snort. The boy shot him a glare. "We have to figure out how you can go back."

"Don't want to go back," Draco mumbled. Harry shook his head.

"You have to," Harry said. "You can't stay here forever."

Draco let out a soft sigh. "Well...Father has always been...protective of me. I've actually never been outside of the kingdom before, I'm sure he's worrying himself sick," and Draco snickered a bit as Harry turned to gaze at him.

"Perhaps you should go back soon," Harry said. "Severus and I can go with you if it's that bad." Draco blinked and looked over at Harry. 

"You don't have to come with me," Draco said. "I guess I should go back."

"Right. Well, you can't stay here that long," Harry said. Draco looked down at his lap.

"So why do you stay here?" Draco asked. "A human, living with a beast...that's pretty dangerous, if you ask me."

Harry didn't say anything for a long moment, even as Draco stared at him.

"Be-because I love him," Harry said finally, drawing in a deep breath. "And he loves me."

"Don't you get bored?"

"Bored?" Harry shook his head slowly. "Never," he said. Draco snorted.

"That's a shame," he said, and Harry's eyes widened as he felt fingers walk across his left leg and trail upwards.

"Er..." Harry started. Draco let out a sigh.

"I've never even been with anyone," Draco said, his fingers flattening and tracing circles into Harry's thigh. "Well, maybe Blaise, but I don't really count him. Besides, he moved away," and the circles became broader as Draco pressed down harder. "I just...if you're with a beast, that means you understand, you get it. And you're just my type."

"I...no, I can't," Harry said, brushing Draco's hand away. Draco huffed, turned his head, and surged towards Harry, kissing him hard. Harry's protests were muffled against Draco's lips, and the other boy broke away with a gasp. 

"Stop that," Harry hissed. Draco let out a shaky gasp and hid his face in the palms of his hands.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. "I shouldn't have done that. If I'm to marry Pansy, I just wanted to try kissing someone I'm more attracted to, you know?"

A loud thump came from the bathroom. Harry's heart was pounding. He was sure Draco would leave him alone, now, but...Draco kissed him, and it wasn't as if Harry wanted him to, but still...

Harry stood up and walked over to a bookshelf, and grabbed another one of his favorite books. He sat back down, and Draco peered over his shoulder.

The bathroom door sprang open, and Severus emerged, already clad in his black robes, his hair wet and stringy around his pale face. He stopped and stared at Harry as Draco tapped a finger on one of the pages.

"I don't have nearly as many books as this, and there really isn't much else to do at my home."

"That's...a pity," Harry stammered, gazing at Severus with wide eyes. Severus' nostrils flared and he turned to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Harry sighed. 

"Maybe I should go back..." Draco said, his eyes on the bedroom door. "I'm healed, after all. But..."

"You can come back if anything happens," Harry said. "We're always here."

"Thanks," Draco said, and he clasped Harry's hand. "Tell your beast that I said thank you."

"I'll tell him," Harry said. "Just be careful, alright?" 

"I will," Draco said. "I wouldn't have gotten into any trouble in the first place if I would have just kept my mouth shut." He released Harry's hand and stood up, making his way to the door. "One more kiss?"

Harry shook his head.

"Please?" Draco said. "Surely it can't hurt."

Harry felt a strong tingle spread throughout his body, and Draco stared at him as the tingle started turning into a burning sensation.

"What _are_ you?" Draco breathed. "You can't be just human."

"What are you talking about?" Harry said, his words coming out harsh and forceful. He looked down at his hands and gasped.

His skin was glowing, soft blue light that ebbed underneath his skin. Draco took a step closer, and the light grew fiercer. Draco poked him lightly. He yelped and leaped back as a spark shot from Harry's skin and into Draco.

"Ow!" Draco squeaked. The bedroom door creaked open, and Harry looked over to see Severus, whose eyes were wide.

Severus said nothing. Draco opened his mouth and his white fangs glinted in the light that was coming from Harry's skin. "I'll go. But...you promise that I can come back? If something bad happens, I mean."

"I...yeah," Harry said, glancing at Severus, whose wide eyes narrowed. Draco glanced at Severus and then looked down at his own shiny leather boots.

'I'll go then," Draco said. "Thank you both for everything. I hope I'll see you again sometime." He gazed at Harry for a moment before walking outside and past the garden. Harry closed the door behind him with a sigh and stared out the window for a bit. His skin had stopped glowing, but he still felt tingly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, not looking at Severus. "I didn't...he..."

Harry gasped as Severus spun him around and pressed his back to the wall. Harry swallowed and stared up at him as Severus' lips curled around his fangs.

"You smell like him," Severus growled. He leaned down, pushed Harry's head to the side, and pressed his lips to Harry's neck. He opened his mouth against Harry and bit down with blunt teeth. Harry yelped as Severus tugged, and he moaned as Severus gnawed on him even harder.

"I...I didn't..."

"I know," Severus breathed, releasing his skin. "But _they all_ should know. You're _mine,"_ Severus growled. Harry turned his head to stare at Severus, and Severus whispered under his breath. Harry felt slick and he quivered with anticipation. Severus stared down at him for a moment, before ripping Harry's robes away from his body, shredding them until Harry was naked against him. Severus was still fully clothed, and Harry reached forward to tug at Severus' robes in turn, but Severus stepped away. Harry groaned in protest.

"Severus..." Harry closed his eyes. His eyes snapped open again as Severus shoved a finger inside of him, and he trembled. Severus pulled his finger out and added another one, thrusting it inside and curling them as Harry cried out. Severus' fingers slipped out, and Severus tugged at his own robes. Harry's head fell back against the wall as Severus entered him in one quick thrust, and Harry's mouth fell open.

Severus thrust into Harry at a wild pace, and Harry rocked his body, the back of his head hitting the wall as Severus pounded into him, each thrust harder than the last. Harry raised his arms and dug his fingers into Severus' back, scrabbling at his flesh through the black robes.

Severus' breath steamed over Harry's damp, sweat-slick skin as he crushed his body into Harry's, grinding into him and sprinkling bites on his neck as Harry mewled and jerked against him.

"Say it," Severus breathed. "Say it."

"Severus..."

Severus licked the shell of his ear. "Come now, Harry. Tell me."

Severus reached down to stroke Harry's cock, and the raw pleasure became too much to bear. He could feel and hear everything; Severus' breath wafting over him, the slap of flesh against flesh, their sweat mingling together, their moans chorusing as Harry climbed up the peak. Harry's orgasm hit him suddenly, like a heavy thunderclap. "Yours!" he shrieked, clamping down on Severus as the man shuddered against his throat and thrust into Harry a few more times before filling him with wet heat.

Severus sighed and pulled out of Harry slowly, before bending down and licking Harry's mouth. "Mine," he murmured against Harry's lips. Harry closed his eyes.

Severus stepped away from him and Harry's eyes fluttered open slowly. "You've really done a number on my red robe," Harry said. He bent down to pick up a piece of tattered cloth, and let it drop back down to the floor. Severus snorted and sat down on the couch.

"It isn't as if I can't conjure new ones," Severus sniffed. He looked over at Harry and arched a single brow. Harry huffed and made his way to the bedroom to grab his green robe instead. He pulled it on and paused, pressing his fingers down on the skin on his left arm. Harry shook his head. What was wrong with him? He walked back out to the living room and sat next to Severus. 

"Why do you think that happened? With my skin, I mean."

Severus let out a sigh. "I'm actually not certain. It's nothing I've ever seen before."

"And when he touched me..." Harry started, as Severus turned to glare at Harry, "no, stop that, it's not like I welcomed it. He jumped back as if I shocked him. Literally."

"Maybe the wise man near your village will know more," Severus said. "I've never seen anything like this before, and nothing from my books would help, either. I've read all of them over four times at least, and I've never heard of anything of this sort."

"You've read all of these books?" Harry gasped, forgetting about his problem for an instant. Severus tipped his head slightly.

"I've told you many times before, I've lived a long life," Severus said simply. "And as for what happened...it might be the gem. Have you thought of that?"

Harry hadn't thought of it, actually, and he stared at Severus. "Should we go today?"

"I don't see why not," Severus said. "We can go now if you wish." 

Harry nodded. "I'd rather know what this is. I'll get my shoes on."

Severus rested his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed before he lifted himself off of the couch. Harry stood up and grabbed his shoes. He slipped them on, and Severus followed him out the door. 

They walked through the forest in silence. Harry felt awful about what happened earlier with Draco, but it wasn't like Harry had _asked_ the other boy to kiss him. He scuffed his foot against the dirt trail and huffed to himself.

"Stop moping," Severus said. "I know what your intentions were."

"Really? You know that I would never have--"

"I know," Severus said. "It's not your fault. Besides...whatever happened earlier with your body...it seemed as if the magic was acting on your emotions."

"It felt pretty weird," Harry said. They arrived at the village gates and Harry opened them. There were some people here and there wandering through the square, and they stopped to stare at Severus and Harry. A few of them nodded their way, and Harry grinned to himself. It seemed as if they were warming up to Severus.

Harry knocked on Molly's door. Her family's house was small, and Ginny, Fred, and George still lived there with Arthur and Molly. Bill, Charlie, and of course Ron lived in other homes.

Arthur answered the door. "Harry!" He glanced at Severus. "Er, here to see Molly?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Everything alright, Harry dear?" Molly bustled to the front door and stepped outside as Harry moved back.

"Well, we were actually wondering if you could point us to where the wise man lives."

"Oh, Albus? He lives a quarter of a mile away, to the right near the creek. You know where the creek is, don't you, Harry? Just follow it and you'll see his hut at the top of the hill above the creek."

"Thanks, Molly," Harry smiled. Molly pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, it's not a bother, dear. Glad to see you're doing better, Severus," Molly said.

"Much better," Severus said, after a moment's pause. He inclined his head slightly. "Thank you."

"Well, I'll let you two go," Molly said. "It's easy enough to find. It's always so good to see you, Harry." She embraced him again and then stepped back inside. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

They made their way to the outskirts of the village and walked through a field towards another set of woods. Harry walked next to Severus, lost in thought. If this jewel was as powerful as that sorcerer had said it was, what did that mean for Harry? Did Harry have magic, like Severus?

Harry toed off his shoes to dip his feet in the creek, relishing the feel of cool, fresh water against his heated skin. Severus stood next to him, the slight breeze lifting his robes into the water. Severus hissed and shook the water off as Harry laughed.

"Don't be so uptight," Harry said and slipped his shoes back on. Severus snorted and followed him up the sharp incline. At the top of the incline, the forest transitioned into a grassy plain, and a cottage that looked a bit bigger than Severus and Harry's sat on top of a hill. 

They walked up the hill, and Harry lifted his fist to knock on the door. Before he could rap on it, the door creaked open. The wise man stood there, his eyes twinkling with a smile.

"Hello, Harry! Something told me you'd find me."

"Hi," Harry said. "Albus?"

"That _is_ my name," Albus said. "But it's a bit serious, don't you think? You can call me Dumbledore. It's a bit catchier."

"Alright..." Harry said. "Well. I just have some questions. About the jewel or what-not." He drew in a breath and glanced at Severus. "Well, someone...something happened, and I wasn't sure what to do, I felt...anxious and uncomfortable, and then my skin started glowing and I shocked him. Like a bolt of lightning." 

"Hmm," Dumbledore said. "You see, I've never heard of anything like that. Though there was ever only one gem in the world like this one. There were many wars waged over it until Tom obtained it, you see. When your father snatched it from him, he fed it to you, so I'm not sure the extent of its power through a human conduit." 

"What does this jewel do?" Severus asked.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "I don't think you'll ever be able to wield magic, Harry. But the jewel seems to read your intentions and feed off of your emotions to protect you and those you love." Dumbledore gazed at Severus as he said this, and Harry blushed. "The jewel itself grants eternal life. And youth, once you're done growing, of course."

Harry's heart sped up. "Of course I'm done growing, I'm twenty," Harry said, looking up at Severus, whose eyes were shining.

"It's part of who you are, like a lung or a spleen," Dumbledore said. "So I'm sure that the jewel will grant you the same powers that it did for those who carried it before. There's no way that anyone can steal it since it's inside of you." 

Harry's breath was coming out in short, rapid bursts. "Wow," he breathed. "Amazing."

"Yes," Dumbledore twinkled. "I'm glad to have eased your mind. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"No," Harry answered. "That's what we came to see you for."

"Well, I'm glad I could be of assistance!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Take care of yourself, Harry, and you too, Severus. And do be careful. It's getting dark outside. There are strange creatures who roam this neck of the forest."

"We'll be careful," Harry said, and he and Severus stepped out of Dumbledore's cottage as the wise man closed the door after them. They walked down the hill in silence, until Harry stepped into the creek.

"Severus..." he started, and suddenly he was drawn between two strong arms, his cheek pressed against Severus' chest. Harry closed his eyes, feeling the beat of Severus' heart against his skin, hearing it thump in his ear. Severus stroked the back of his neck and let out a sigh.

"You're mine forever," Severus murmured.

"I can't believe it!" Harry said, pulling away slightly and smiling widely. "Normally I wouldn't have cared about all of that. But...you live forever, too. So..."

A shrill howl interrupted them, and Severus snapped his head to where the sound came from. "Go." Severus ushered him forward and Harry walked faster along the creek. He could feel Severus trail close behind him, and his heart pounded like a woodpecker in his chest. A rustle came from the side, and Harry paused. 

"Keep going," Severus hissed, but before Harry could pick up his speed, something shot out of the woods and hit him. Harry tumbled down, his glasses falling into the creek water. He grabbed them and shoved them back on his nose. Severus let out a deep growl as a figure lifted from the ground to walk closer.

"Huh," the figure said. It was a man's coarse voice. The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up and he stepped next to Severus. "Dinner."

Severus' growl grew louder, bouncing off of the trees.

"Get out of my way, beast," the man said. He stepped into the moonlight, and Harry gasped. His face was rough, scars lining the flesh. His shoulders were broad, and he had wolfish features. He grinned at them. "I've had enough of nasty beasts poking their noses into every meal I find. You may have found him first, but I'm hungry too."

He stepped closer, but Severus was faster. He snatched the man's arm and twisted it. The man howled and wrestled his arm back, lunging forward to slash at Harry with wicked, long claws.

At first, Harry didn't feel anything. Suddenly, overbearing pain blossomed on his collar bone, and he gasped as he looked down to see three deep gashes. He trembled and fell to his knees. Severus didn't glance back at him. Harry drew in a deep breath and watched as Severus grabbed the larger man by the throat and lifted him up with a single hand. His other hand grabbed the man's arm and pulled it away from his side.

"Stop!" the man begged. "I'll leave him alone, just--"

Severus' hand moved slightly, and his fingers split the wolf-man's throat, as his other hand twisted the man's arm completely off. He threw the carcass away from him as the man still twitched, his dead eyes reflecting the moonlight.

Harry shuddered and clutched at the wounds on his breastbone. Severus rushed over to him and fell to his knees, murmuring a spell and pulling a bottle out of his robes.

The shock of antiseptic oozing into his wounds made him jerk in pain, and Severus ran the back of his hand over Harry's sweaty forehead. Slowly, the wounds closed up, and Harry looked at Severus, whose eyes were glowing red.

"I've been keeping the rosehip potion on hand just in case," Severus murmured and dripped a bit more onto Harry's skin. Harry shivered and hummed in agreement. For a very brief instant, the wounds nearly felt like a distant, awful memory, but still, twinges of pain started shooting through his body again. Severus lifted himself up a bit more, just to stoop down and pick Harry up. "Do you think you can make it home if I carry you?" 

"Yeah," Harry croaked.

Severus sighed through his nose, and it ruffled Harry's hair. "You can stay with your friends if you don't think--"

"Take me home," Harry said. "Please."

"Very well," he murmured, and Harry could feel Severus' muscles flex as he curled his arms around him tighter and started walking through the woods.

Severus was fast, and Harry let his head bounce against Severus' chest as they made their way home. His chest, despite the wounds being closed up, still felt raw and open, and he grunted every now and then when the motions became rougher and picked up speed.

Finally, Severus shifted his arm to open the cottage door, and walked to the bedroom. He set Harry down so he lay on the bed and peeled Harry's bloody robes away from his chest completely. Harry shivered, it still hurt badly, even though the bleeding had stopped.

"Hold on," Severus said, and he walked to the living room. He came back with a few different bottles, and Harry watched as Severus pulled one of the stoppers with his teeth and dragged his fingers over the lip of the bottle. He put the potion on the wounds, and Harry closed his eyes with a sigh.

"This is a more concentrated rosehip potion," Severus said, rubbing the potion into the gashes as Harry bit his bottom lip. "It helps stave blood flow and heals burns as well. This one should work better than the one before." 

Harry dropped his head back on the pillow. "Feels a lot better," he said. "Still hurts though, but not as badly."

"You'll have pain for a few days," Severus said. "Wolves like that one have deadly claws. I'm lucky to still have you."

"But he was no match for a beast," Harry chuckled, and Severus raised his head to look at him.

"Well, he was no match for _me,_ at least," Severus said and patted Harry's cheek. "You should get some rest." 

"Alright," Harry said, and closed his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Severus was right, it did take a few days to heal completely. He sipped his tea quietly as Severus sat down next to him.

"Feeling better, then?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I thought I was going insane, though."

"Whatever for?" Severus said, drawing Harry's hand into his lap and squeezing it. Harry turned to him, batting his eyelashes.

"Well, we haven't done anything interesting in four whole days! Don't make me wait like that again," he said, laughing as Severus let go of his hand and gripped his chin instead.

"It was for your own good," Severus said, and Harry opened his mouth to say something, but earned a mouthful of tongue instead. Harry sighed into Severus' mouth, letting his tongue dance across Severus'. The motions were fluid, almost like a mating song. Harry flicked his tongue up to lick at the roof of Severus' mouth, avoiding his sharp fangs as much as he could.

"Tell me what you want," Severus gasped, breaking away from Harry to stare into his eyes. Harry shrugged.

"Just you," Harry grinned. Severus' eyes flicked up a little, before focusing on Harry's face again.

"You know what I mean," Severus said.

"Why don't you pick for me?" Harry said, reaching up to brush Severus' hair out of his face. Severus slid off of the couch, smoothing his hands over the front of Harry's robes and staring up at him with a smirk. He lifted Harry's robes up and ripped off his pants.

"Hey!" Harry said, "I don't have many of those!"

"It's not like you can't have new ones," Severus said, and then swallowed Harry's cock. Harry's thoughts skidded to a halt and all of his focus went to that hot, wet heat surrounding him. He lifted both hands to run through Severus' hair, and the man purred around him as Harry twirled a lock of hair around his fingers. Severus sucked harder, pulling his head up and licking at the head before sinking down again. Harry groaned and scraped Severus' scalp as he moved his head faster, his tongue dragging against Harry's hard cock. Harry's whole body clenched. He could feel it, feel the pleasure moving through him at an alarming pace, and before he knew it, he was toppling over the edge. Severus hummed around him and Harry came with a shout, his thighs pressed tightly against Severus' ears.

Harry relaxed into the couch and watched as Severus swallowed and licked his lips. "Wow," Harry said.

"Indeed," Severus said with a smirk.

"So, other than _that,_ what are we doing today?"

Severus stood up and stretched his legs. "I have to make more of the blood replenishing potion. I was thinking maybe you could help me gather supplies." 

"Yes, alright!" Harry said eagerly. He enjoyed helping Severus with potions, even though he didn't have any magic. It was still fun to watch him brew. Even after all of this time, Severus' magic fascinated him. Hell, everything about Severus still fascinated him, as if he were experiencing everything for the first time again. But the comfort, the warmth was there, that only seemed to grow after time.

Harry sighed and adjusted his glasses. That rosehip potion really did wonders on his chest, and he glanced down to check his wounds. The gashes were now three thick, but fading pink stripes over his collarbone. He glanced over at Severus, who was rummaging around his potions equipment. 

Sometimes he wondered if Severus poured that potion over his heart, too, but that sounded pretty ridiculous in his head. But it was as if Severus himself was a balm for Harry's soul, soothing and constant. And now that he knew how much time they had to be happy together, Harry felt warm and peaceful. A _beast,_ and a _human._ No one would ever think such a thing could be possible. Harry grinned and lifted himself off of the couch to help Severus.


End file.
